Little Angel, ways from forsaken
by Milley Black
Summary: SPOILER 8x10. Il y avait un ange qui voulait suivre les traces d'un autre. Il y avait. Avant.


**C'est mon premier texte poster sur Supernatural. Pour l'instant, je n'en publie pas (mais j'ai un One Shot et une fanfic Destiel en préparation (la fanfic ayant pour l'instant 4 chapitres mais j'attends d'être arrivé au 5 pour me prouver que je suis motivée à l'écrire)). Mais les évènements de l'épisode 10 de la saison 8, Torn and Frayed, m'ont assez marqué. **

**Bon, par contre, généralement mon style d'écriture ne ressemble pas à ça x) d'ailleurs mes trois textes ont tous des styles différents... (et de longueur différente, celui-ci étant mon plus court).**

**huh.**

**Ce petit One Shot contiendra donc évidemment des SPOILER.**

**Disclamé: Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la CW, Erik Kripe, Sera Gamble, McG, Bobby Singer ect...**

**One shot sur Samandriel **

**Enjoy? :D?**

******Little Angel, ways from forsaken.**

* * *

Il fait froid.

J'ai peur. Très peur. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Dites moi que la douleur est un rêve, un test de Dieu et que je pourrais bientôt en être libérer. Ou dites moi que je vais mourir. S'il vous plait, dites moi que je vais mourir.

L'enfer sur Terre.

Il fait si froid.

Je tremble. La lumière m'aveugle lorsque je me force à ouvrir les yeux.

« Alfie » souffre. Mais il reste silencieux. En fait... Je crois qu'il n'y a plus d'Alfie.

Juste moi.

J'ai si peur.

J'ai détruit la vie d'un humain et tout ce à dont je pense c'est sauver la mienne.

Le Roi des Enfers m'a brisé. Il m'a arraché de ma mission et Naomi ne sait pas où me chercher.

Mes os se brisent.

Une lame claque la peau, la moelle.

J'ai mal.

J'aimerais que tout s'arrête.

Castiel! Grand frère. Dis moi que tu m'entends. Dis moi. Tu es mort si souvent. C'est comment de mourir?

Dieu... Nous prend-t-il dans ses bras en nous disant que tout ira bien? Dis, est-ce qu'on revoit papa?

Castiel. Grand frère. J'ai si mal.

La douleur, tu l'avais choisi à une époque.

L'homme qui tiens la lame, tu l'avais choisi à une époque.

Castiel. Grand frère. Dis moi que ça ira. Dis moi que mourir ce n'est pas aussi horrible qu'on le croit.

Tu crois qu'on verra mes ailes?

Je n'aime pas mes ailes. Elles sont si petites comparés aux autres. Naomi dit que je ne suis qu'un enfant.

Castiel, Grand frère. Dis moi que tu seras là. Tu as toujours été là. Et Winchester a dit que tu n'étais pas sorti du Purgatoire... alors, je te reverrais n'est-ce pas? De l'autre coté.

On m'avait dit qu'une fois qu'on avait subi une douleur plusieurs fois, celle-ci n'était plus aussi douloureuse.

Je crois que le Roi des Enfers le sait parce qu'il trouve toujours un nouveau moyen de me faire du mal.

Hier, il plantait les lames d'anges dans mes mains.

Castiel, tu crois que je ressemblais au Christ?

Tu crois que Papa pourrait m'aider si je lui rappelais le Christ?

Aujourd'hui, je ne sens plus mon visage. Je crois que je pleurs, mais je ne sais pas. Toutes mes plaies me font mal. Et on n'arrête pas de m'enfoncer des trucs dans le crâne. Ils n'arrêtent jamais. Et en plus j'ai mal à la gorge.

Castiel, dis moi qu'au bout de trop de douleur, tout s'arrête.

Je redécouvre la cruauté chaque heure.

Ne nous avait-on pas dit que la Terre était bonne? Tu avais abandonné nos frères pour la Terre.

La douleur que je ressens ce n'est que l'Enfer.

J'ai mal.

Et j'ai froid.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas encore mort, Castiel?

C'est pas grave si on voit mes ailes.

Je veux juste que ça s'arrête.

Tablettes. La parole de notre Père. Je crois que je le trahi aussi... Castiel? Tu crois que père m'en voudra?

Je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veule.

J'ai voulu faire comme toi, Castiel. Tu sais, Alfie... Je lui parlais souvent, à Alfie. On discutait de ce que c'était que d'être un ange et... Et je lui parlais de ta passion pour l'homme.

Alors il me parlait de l'homme.

Je crois que j'aimais l'homme.

Je ne voulais pas ne pas aimer l'homme.

Et j'ai trahi tous ceux qui pourraient sauver les hommes.

Tu crois que papa pensera de moi comme une mauvaise personne?

Je n'ai même pas de belles ailes... Tu crois qu'il me voit comme un bon ange?

Je ne dois pas être un bon ange. J'ai trahi tous le monde, Castiel.

Naomi va me punir, Castiel, j'en suis sur.

Castiel...? Tu es là pour moi?

Naomi va me punir Castiel. Même si tu es là.

Tu me protégeras... Grand frère? comme tu as protégé tous le monde de Raphaël?

J'ai toujours mal. Mais moins. Tu m'as arraché à ces mains, avec des hommes. Je savais que tu avais raison d'aimer les hommes. Ils t'ont aidé. Ils m'ont aidé. Ils sont bon, n'est-ce pas? J'espère qu'ils prennent soin de toi, Castiel. Tu sais, la dernière fois, j'ai vu Dean Winchester parler de toi, quand vous étiez au Purgatoire, et il avait une tête bizarre. Alfie disait qu'il avait l'air triste.

Non. Mince. Je ne peux pas, Castiel.

Grand frère, j'ai fait beaucoup de mal. Je crois que tout le monde va souffrir à cause de moi. Je crois que le paradis est en danger à cause de moi. Dieu me faisait confiance tu crois? En tout cas j'avais son message dans ma tête. Et Crowley l'a su.

Castiel. Castiel j'ai peur maintenant. Naomi va me tuer.

Castiel? Cas...

Tu pleurs, Castiel?

Pourquoi tout devient noir?


End file.
